1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display and displaying a user interface, and more particularly to a display apparatus which displays a widget, a kind of a user interface, on a screen and a method of displaying a user interface thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the Internet has been accessible via a display apparatus, e.g., a TV and a mobile phone, users can be provided with a variety of services from contents providers.
Such services can be expressed as icons in a widget mode on the screen of a TV. However, the screen may be partially hidden depending on dispositions of widgets displayed on the screen, so that a user is disturbed in watching TV.